1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to optical fiber couplers used for USB interface and connection, especially to an optical fiber coupler having a male port and a female port.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber couplers may be used in electronic devices for transmitting data. A common optical fiber coupler includes a male port and a female port. In use, the male port of one optical fiber coupler is inserted into the female port of another optical fiber coupler, and the lenses of the male port are aligned with the lenses of the female port, thus an optical signal may be transmitted between the female port and the male port. The female port is mounted in an electronic device, such as a computer, a printer, or a camera, for example. The male port is portable, that is, the male port may be brought to the female port, and coupled with the female port to transmit data from the portable electronic device having the male port to the electronic device having the female port. However, offset or misalignment of the insertion positions can easily happen. In addition, displacements or deformations are easily produced after extended usage duration of the male port, and then the female port is thereby optically coupled inaccurately with the deformed male port.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.